


Behind the Scenes: Attack on Titan Season 4

by coffeedependent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Crack, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi Ackerman is a Little Shit, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeedependent/pseuds/coffeedependent
Summary: Attack On Titan was a hit live-action TV series made by a couple of goofball friends in high school and here's the story of how the two lead actors started dating.a.k.a. the AOT actor au crack fic that will mend your broken heart during season 4 but it mostly revolves around eremin
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Table Read: Season 4, Episode 14

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! thank you for checking out my actor au fic :D updates will come every week as the new episodes come out and each will deal with the development of Armin/Eren's relationship along with behind the scene headcanons of what it was like to film each episode, yada yada yada. okay, that's it for now. onto chapter 1! <3

Bertholdt didn’t really expect his ideas to take off as they did, but then again, neither did the rest of his friends. The tall boy could still recall the moments in his adolescence that he spent devoted to creating a storyline, putting in all of his friends’ ideas. Back then, it was just supposed to be a little skit.

“Okay, so the rock paper scissors tournament comes down to Eren and Jean for the main character. Remember, back to back, best of five, go on shoot, okay?” Both thirteen-year-olds nodded their head, going back to back and preparing for the game. Eren’s heart beat wildly in his chest, laughing heartily to try and calm his nerves while the rest of their friends surrounded and cheered them on.

“Ok-” Marco said, “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Jean threw rock, Eren threw scissors. Reiner and Annie cheered loudly, having created an alliance since those three had their third period together. Round two also went to Jean, making Eren slightly discouraged. But, the brunette came back in the third and fourth round, making the score 2-2. The atmosphere was tense, both boys more into a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors than they ever have been in their entire lives. Marco called out again, beckoning both boys to shoot their play.

A tie, both throwing paper.

Marco called again, only to result in another tie.

“Why did you both throw paper again? Are you two idiots?” Armin called, already have gotten out due to not wanting to be the main character. He knew he was perfect genius side-character material, so he purposefully got out when he played against Annie the day before.

Marco readied both boys again, “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Eren threw paper, Jean threw...rock.

_ “YYYYESSSSSS!” _ Eren screamed, jumping wildly. Jean sighed at his defeat, turning around and bro-hugging Eren, “Congrats, man!”

Eren simply ruffled Jean’s hair, laughing, “I don’t care either way, I’m just glad I got to beat you!” Jean shoved him away then, going to take his place beside Marco.

_ Ah, _ Bertholdt thought,  _ everything was so simple. It still is simple, but how did we get to the red carpet? _

In complete honesty, the tall boy knew exactly how they got to the red carpet. Bertholdt and his friend, Mina Carolina, were part of the school film club, so the first episode of “Attack on Titan” was originally aired on Youtube with mediocre quality but still good enough to pass as something. Apparently, good enough to pass as a TV show, because the show began to increase in views steadily, causing Warner Bros. to officially reach out to Bertholdt asking permission to make the show.

_ ‘Yes, I’d love to meet up to discuss the possibility of turning Attack On Titan into a TV Series, but I have a list of conditions that must be passed in order to do so. _ ’ Bertholdt typed back in his email. The conditions were as follows:

  1. There were no alterations to the storyline and he had full creative control
  2. No actors, only his friends were allowed to portray their given characters
  3. He can always have Instant Ramen whenever he wanted



Of which, they were all met, which is why you often found Bertholdt on set, wrapped up in a blanket due to many early morning shoots, with a steaming styrofoam cup of Instant Ramen in hand that had been previously stocked up in his trailer.

So now, they were all nineteen years old, doing online college together and filming the fourth and final season of Attack On Titan. The show was completely run by friends from high school, rarely having any professionals come in and do any shoots unless they were extras. Mostly, only professionals overlooked set design, makeup, and helped shoot scenes. At eighteen, Bertholdt became the youngest director and collectively the youngest cast to win an Oscar, which he was more than grateful for and proud of. Somehow, with the help of built-up idea drafts with the storyline that Bertholdt could vividly remember working on during all his lunches in high school and middle school, they were able to pump out the first three seasons of Attack On Titan over the course of six years.

So right now, back in current time, Bertholdt was sitting idly with a Ramen in hand while Armin spoke his lines from across the table.

Armin hated table reads with all of his dear life. He never meant to become an extremely successful actor, but even if he did, he would still hate table reads. He hated this one especially because his character, still Armin, and Eren were fighting. Frankly, character-Armin was getting the shit beat out of him. At this moment, despite his small stature, Armin would love to point out that he’s actually a very skilled fighter and does boxing in order to stay in shape for the show.

“Ever since I was a kid, Mikasa. I’ve always hated you.” Eren said from across the table, faux-malice lacing his words.

“ _ Eren! _ ” Armin’s yell was loud in the room, echoing off the walls. It was so weird and awkward when you aren’t acting it out with any movements, “ _ How dare you!” _

“Armin makes an attempt to lunge across the table, fist prepared to strike. Suddenly, Mikasa gets up and pins Armin down. Armin looks up, shocked.” Bertholdt read out the stage directions steadily, setting the scene, and then putting his script down, stretching, “Okay, everyone. Let’s take five and,” he checked his watch that read 10:48 AM, “let’s be back here, ready to read through the rest at 11 AM sharp.”

The cast around the table nodded, standing up and stretching. Most retired to their trailers, exhausted from a morning of pure reading. Mikasa was even so tired that she went to rest in her own trailer, leaving Armin and Eren on their lonesome. The two best friends went to Armin’s trailer, the cleanest one of the two, and flopped on the couch. Eren asked his phone to set an alarm for 10:55 AM so they had time to walk back, but then the two quickly curled in on each other.

Eren and Armin had always been...unnaturally close friends, which was always pointed out by their fans whether they were in or out of character. Whilst no one truly knew the two, or even what their sexualities were, they always managed to take paparazzi pictures out of context and slapping a ‘#eremin’ on it. Not that Armin minded, he just thought it was funny how they have to use out-of-context pictures when one of their castmates could just take a direct, sneaky photo of them like this because they were  _ always _ all over one another. Hanji, their castmate who originally joined because they were a senior in Bert and Mina’s film club, called Armin a mother hen back when they were still just doing Youtube videos. The nickname didn’t stick, but Armin continued to coddle Eren just the same as time went on.

He sat carelessly in Eren’s lap, the brunette having extended the couch’s front in order to prop up his feet. Now being nearly an entire head shorter than Eren, Armin easily made himself into a ball against his best friend’s chest, tucking his cold nose into the warmth of Eren’s neck. He sighed, nuzzling and trying to get warmer despite his many layers. The little tidbit of character-Eren having a naturally high body temperature came from the fact that Eren, himself, had a naturally high body temperature. This always worked in Armin’s favor, too, since he got cold the easiest. The blonde sighed with content, curling his hands against his chest.

“‘Ren, I’m so fucking tired,” Armin yawned helplessly into his friend’s neck, the hot air hitting the skin with ease.

“Maybe if you took your Melatonin like I told you, it wouldn’t be like this. You were the one who chose to stay up all night and read, you know.” Eren sighed helplessly, tilting his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. The blonde always liked to think that Bertholdt wrote their characters as complete opposites of who they were. While real-life-Armin was also extremely intelligent, he was often the one who was hot-headed in most situations. As opposed to Eren who, albeit able to throw a sickening left hook, was on the calmer side and preferred peace over chaos. This made Hanji’s nickname almost  _ too  _ ironic because Armin could really only be considered a mother hen around the cast.

Armin lightly hit Eren’s chest, snuggling deeper into his warmth. In order to support his friend and prevent him from falling out, Eren wrapped his arms around the Armin-shaped ball in his lap.

“We have an interview after this, don’t we?” Eren asked, feeling Armin nod his head on his chest, “Fuck me.”

_ Gladly _ , Armin thought. There were two reasons Armin hated Hanji’s ‘Mother Hen’ nickname:

  1. It started a trend on Twitter during the second season when bloopers were released and everyone heard Hanji call him that, which didn’t save him from interviewers calling him that as well.
  2. He definitely didn’t want Eren to think of him in a familial sense because Armin definitely wanted Eren’s dick



Not in a romantic way, but Armin and Eren had made out once in their teen years to “try it out” and well, it’s been nearly five years since then and Armin continued to pine over it. No matter how many people Armin had slept with (it was only three, but still), no one could compare to how Eren handled him during their short makeout session. What’s even worse was that Eren has been seeing someone recently because Armin saw it on his Instagram feed less than a week ago, which really did not boost his weak morale.

The alarm went off, causing both boys to snap their eyes wide open. The taller boy groaned, tightening his grip on Armin and slightly leaning his head on top of the blonde to savor the moment before Armin got up and stretched out. He put out his hand, taking Eren’s and hauling him up. The brunette easily mimicked his actions before taking Armin’s hand once more and walking back to the table to read. 

You know how girls always held hands with their best friends at the mall? That’s how handholding was for Armin and Eren, which Eren thought sucked that he couldn’t hold Armin’s hand in public because of paparazzi and speculation from fans. Ugh- his love language was physical touch, dammit! These people were making his life a trillion times harder because he couldn’t be all snuggly with his lifelong best friend in public! Sometimes, Eren would have to genuinely fight back the urge to hug Armin from behind and tuck his head on the boy’s shoulder if they were out shopping because it would look too ‘romantic’, like fuck! He just liked to touch someone at all times, it made him feel safe! Fuck you, paparazzi! Not fuck you to the fans, though, Eren loved his fans and thought their little ships were really cute.

They returned to their seats, Bertholdt reading out the stage directions.

“Armin is thrown against a wine rack and Eren looks down on him, clarifying their distinct physical differences,” Armin rolled his eyes, he knows he’s small but damn Bertholdt- really? “Armin is enraged and throws punches that don’t land, but Eren begins to punch Armin repeatedly with ease.” 

“So, Armin, we’ve never fought before, have we?” Damn you for writing this, Bertholdt. But, Armin continued with the scene. The sooner they got this done, the sooner he got done with the interview, and the sooner he could go home and stuff his face with popcorn.


	2. Interviews Are Kinda Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dear readers!! thank you for all of the love on the last chapter, I appreciate it! also pls keep in mind that this is an actor au so the characters' personalities outside of their aot-chatacters will be heavily OOC. okay that's it teehee onto chapter 2 <3

The interview was after the table read. It was him, Eren, Mikasa, Bertholdt, and Levi. Armin really did understand that Levi’s character was phenomenal, props to Bert, and that Levi, in general, had always been an extremely attractive guy ever since high school, but Jesus fuck- Armin had potential, too! Why was Levi in more posters than Armin, that bitch literally didn’t come in until episode nine. Wanna know who was there from the start? Armin.

Not that he was salty or anything. He was just mad right now because that short little gremlin took the seat next to Eren and Eren was sitting on the edge of the couch, leaving Armin squished between Levi and Bertholdt. The blonde wasn’t sure if he felt tall or short compared to his surrounding friends. Beside Bertholdt on the other end of the couch, Mikasa took her seating spot as well.

“Hi, nice to meet you all! I’m Jan, and I’ll be conducting your interview today!” Yada yada yada, all the same legal stuff. Armin just wanted to go home  _ so bad. _

“Okay, to start off, how would you guys describe Attack On Titan’s final season in one word?”

Everyone looked to Bertholdt, who just shrugged and laughed nervously, “Hey, don’t ask me, I already know the ending! No spoilers allowed!” He put up both arms in the shape of an ‘X’ towards the camera, making the people in the interview and behind the cameras give a chuckle.

“I would say…unexpected,” Mikasa nodded thoughtfully from where she was, looking down the line of her fellow co-workers who nodded along with her.

“No, more special than that,” her older cousin piped up from next to Armin. Levi clicked his tongue, racking his brain for the right word, “perhaps it’s more...intoxicating or invigorating. Like, once I pick up a script, I can’t stop reading because I’m dying to know what happens- well, also if I get killed off or not!” Levi’s chuckle was like heaven on wheels. The stupid, perfect gnome who got to sit next to Eren. Ugh, Armin was unnecessarily mad and he knew it, so he decided to break his silence lightly.

“Wow, good use of invigorating, Lev,” the blonde jested, lightly applauding.

“What about you, Armin? How would you describe the fourth season?”

The blonde hummed, thinking hard and coming up with nothing.

“Honestly, it’s just super fucking aweso- oh shit, am I allowed to say that? Oh fuck- wait, I mean-“ The blonde’s cheeks flushed at his own incapability to have a filter, which led to everyone chuckling at his stumble.

“Ah, don’t worry! We can just bleep it out,” Jan winked before turning her attention to the main character, the star of the show.

“So, Eren, you play Eren Jaeger, titan-hater and humanity’s hope- but outside of the screen, you seem to be quite the opposite. Although, fans have definitely been asking us about your most recent tweet from today, care to explain?” Eren threw his head back, laughing in an angel’s tune before collecting himself.

“Oh god- y’know, I just think of things sometimes and I think they deserve to be heard by the world,” Jan found the comment hilarious, laughing before reading back her cue card.

“Wait, what did you tweet?” Armin turned to Eren, giving him a questioning look.

“Wait, your own castmates don’t know what you got up to today on social media?!” Jan asked, thrilled, but everyone on the couch looked thoroughly confused.

_ Oh god, Eren, don’t give us a bad reputation… _ Bertholdt mentally begged and Jan started talking again.

“Well, folks at home, definitely get some parental guidance for this segment!” She winked effortlessly at the camera, damn she was good at this. She lifted her cue card, reading off it, “because at 6:41AM today, @erenjaeger tweeted, ‘armin’s got those big colossal toes, sheesh!’”

To put it lightly, the blonde boy wanted to bang his head against the wall until his brain became a smoothie.

The couch was silent before Levi put a hand to his mouth, letting out a small ‘pft’ in a weak attempt to conceal his laughter. The man’s face began to turn red, causing Levi to burst out laughing, along with Bertholdt, Mikasa, and Eren. Armin continued to stare at Eren with wide eyes before he looked at Jan, who also was chuckling lightly.

“Uh, do you have the tweet printed out on that card?” Armin pointed. She nodded, handing the card over so Armin could inspect it with his own eyes.

“I- ‘Armin’s got those big colossal toes,’” he stated in disbelief, making the couch fall back into a fit of giggles, “and you posted that with ten pregnant woman emojis saying ‘sheesh’?!” Eren wheezed, eyes squeezed shut in laughter as silent cackles came out of his mouth. Armin turned to the camera, looking it dead in the lens, “I am so sorry, I didn’t raise him like that.”

The interview continued after that flawlessly, but Armin couldn’t take his mind off of Eren’s stupid tweet. He had a colossal dick the brunette might also be interested in, but  _ noooo, _ Eren wanted to tweet about his FUCKING TOES. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming out to this interview!” Jan said after a flurry of questions relating to Season 4, to which the cast responded with ‘of course!’ or ‘no worries!’.

“But, before you guys go… we’re going to play a quick game with you all called  _ Expose. _ I’m going to ask a question and you have to pick the person on the couch who is most likely to do that thing. I will count to three and then you guys will say the name you chose. Sound good?” The cast nodded, readjusting themselves on the couch to get ready.

“Okay, wow, we are starting off strong! All of these were sent in by fans through the #aotwithjan on Twitter, so prepare yourselves! Alright, this one comes from @arminseyebrow: who on the couch is most likely to fart during dinner?” The group chuckled lightly before getting their answers prepared.

“Okay, 1, 2, 3!”

“Eren.” The entire couch said in union.

“Mikasa…?” The brunette said helplessly, looking baffled at his castmates on the couch. Mikasa gasped in offense, making Eren put his hands up, “It would probably be a little cute one, like a little poot!”

“Please, you rip ass so casually it’s a part of your daily routine,” Levi shook his head, making the rest of the cast agree. 

“I hate you all,” Eren said in return, childishly causing his arms, “it’s a natural human function.” Jan was laughing at their bickering before moving on.

“This question comes from @officialpotatogirl, and they ask who is the most likely to have kids first...1,2,3!”

“Mikasa.”

“Levi.”

“Woah, why me?!” Levi said incredulously.

“You are only a year older than all of us but you still act like our dad.” Mikasa said, which made Armin and Bertholdt nod in agreement.

“I said Mikasa because y’know, she’s mature and stuff,” Eren gestured, making the rest of the cast laugh while Levi agreed with him.

“You trust Mikasa with a kid?”

“Yeah, she would cuddle it and then leave it in the car because she forgot about it.”

Mikasa turned embarrassed to the camera, waving her hands, “NOT TRUE! I won’t have any kids in the near future but I would love them with all my heart and  _ not forget about them!”  _ She grit through her teeth, making Jan laugh again, “Must be the Acker-genes!”

“Okay, last one. The question comes from @micasasucasa, and they ask who’s most likely to fall in love with their best friend?” Internally Armin and Eren groaned. They knew exactly where this was going, “1,2,3!”

“Armin and Eren.”

“Armin and I.”

“Eren and I.”

“Wow, you guys really had that planned, anything to say?” Jan led on, wiggling her eyebrows at the two boys. Armin was flushed as Eren spoke, “Armin and I are soooo in love, we’re like super ultra soulmates for life, for reals.” His tone oozed with sarcasm as he got up, walking a short step forward before plopping in Armin’s lap sideways. He laid his feet across Levi’s lap and wrapped his arms around Armin’s neck.

“Come on! Gimme a kiss!” He puckered his lips disgustingly forward, making Armin grimace. Yep, this was the guy he wanted to sleep with. Armin really knew how to pick ‘em, huh?

The blonde scoffed, putting a hand over Eren’s mouth.

“Thank you for having us, Jan,” he said, making the rest of the cast join in. Eren removed his lips from Armin’s hand, turning to the camera and waving, along with the rest of them and concluded the interview.

“Thank you guys for coming, everyone else definitely wasn’t lying when they said you guys know how to up the act and theatrics! Good luck with the rest of the season, best wishes!” Jan wished them, going off to somewhere unknown. The group got themselves up from the couch, led out of the building with the aid of security.

While walking in the parking lot, Armin jumped to the side, coming shoulder-to-shoulder with Eren in midair and shoving him to the side. The brunette stumbled, chuckling, “What was that for, Min?”

“For talking about my fucking toes, imbecile...and for that little skit at the end,” which made the brunette start cracking up again. Eren put up his hands to feign mercy and fell back into his walking stride, “I give the fans what they want, now gimme a kiss! MWA-!” Eren shot forward, hands aimed for Armin’s face while he dramatically puckered his lips again. The blonde made a face, shoving the taller boy away and sighing. 

“Just fucking get married already, holy shit,” Levi breathed, unlocking his car. It was a white Mustang, how fitting. Mikasa easily slipped into her cousin’s car, keeping the door open to shout at the other two, “Yeah, agree. You guys already bicker like an old, married couple anyway. You’ll love each other when you’re dead!”

“Agree! See you guys bright and early!” Bertholdt called, walking away to his own car. 

“Never!” Eren shouted back, slipping into his own car and Armin following suit on the passenger side. Eren had a black Mercedes Benz that always managed to smell like vanilla. Armin wasn’t sure where Eren hid the air-freshener, either, because no way in hell did it naturally smell so good. “Do you wanna grab McDonalds? I’d jiggle my titties right now for a McFlurry,” the brunette asked Armin whilst backing out of the parking lot. Oh- and Eren did that thing where he put his hand behind Armin’s seat to back out- now  _ that’s _ a ‘sheesh’ moment.

“I don’t care as long as you pay.” 

Eren huffed, pulling out onto the main road. The drive to the fast food restaurant was short, but as per usual for lunch hour, the drive-in line was filled to the brim. Eren swiftly pulled into a parking space, thanking his past-self for tinting his windows so no one could recognize the two easily through the side windows.

“Eren, I’m not waiting in that line.”

“But Arminnn-” 

“No, we either go home or we go inside. Do you want to get swarmed?” The brunette sat in the driver’s seat, pondering it. Before his best friend knew it, Eren was reaching over and flipping open the glovebox, grabbing two pairs of sunglasses. He had five pairs for each seat in the car, just in case of an emergency, which McFlurries most certainly are. He handed a pair to Armin, who took them with a grunt, “You’re kidding me.”

Eren swiftly let his hair out of his bun, letting it fall to cover his face. Luckily, he wore a hoodie this morning for the reading, so he quickly pulled it out from the backseat. 

“Hello? Why do you get the hood?” Eren gave him a look of confusion.

“Um, because I’m me.”

Armin gasped, taking the hoodie in his hands, “What the hell! You have that fugly mane to cover your face, and I have nothing!” The blonde begged, beginning to pull the hoodie to his side of the car. Like two little children, both men yanked the hoodie back and forth across the car trying to get it.

“Armin! It’s my hoodie, dammit!”

“That’s so unfair! You look homeless, no one will recognize you!”

“I will kick you out of this car-” A bright flash from the windshield. Both boys, still pulling on the hoodie, turned their heads slowly to look out the windshield in terror.

Eren thought the only bad thing about having tinted windows was that you couldn’t get your windshield tinted, either. I mean, in theory, you could, but that’s illegal and Eren didn’t want to get canceled or something. So, it only made sense that the paparazzi somehow managed to be in the same parking lot of McDonalds, taking non-consensual photos of the two men fighting over a hoodie. 

“Ugh, this blows,” Armin said, throwing the hoodie towards Eren’s direction in frustration and putting an aggravated hand towards his face as more camera flashes went off, “God, these guys are no fun.”

Eren slowly got out of the car, standing straight at his 6’1” stature. Slowly, he walked toward the pap with a sweet smile on his face, bending down to talk to him.

“Hey man! Listen, I know you’re doing your job right now, but how about I give you a selfie and you call it a day, because Armin and I are really tired and just want a McFlurry.”

Intimidated purely by Eren’s size, the small man apologized and scurried away with a tail between his legs, back to his black SUV. Ugh, paps and their black SUVs. Eren turned to Armin who was still in the car, waving a hand for him to come out and slipping on his sunglasses with the other. The blonde reached over, pulling on Eren’s hoodie and sunglasses, and then made his exit.

Both walked into the McDonalds, heads down and sunglasses on. An elderly couple walked past them with glares evident on their face. Sigh, Armin knew that only douchebags wear sunglasses inside but for today, he would have to be a douchebag because although he loved his fans, he wasn’t in the mood to be bombarded. Alas, it didn’t matter what Armin wanted, as the cashier immediately made a face as he and Eren walked up.

“Hi, welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you today?” Armin smiled back nicely underneath his sunglasses, even though he could easily pick out the giddy tone underneath the cashier’s voice.

“Two Oreo McFlurries, please,” Eren flashed his pearly whites, also sensing the eagerness of the cashier. Next to him, Armin jabbed an elbow into Eren’s side, “You know I like the M&M one,” he grumbled passively, causing Eren to chuckle as he pulled cash out of his wallet.

“I know, but you were being a dick about my hoodie, so it’s payback.” Oftentimes, Armin genuinely believed that Eren completely forgot their social popularity. Here he was, chatting away and bickering with Armin like they were still two teens in school. Which they were, but they were also two of the most well-known actors in the United States, so they couldn’t go around doing those kinds of things anymore in case it got taken out of context. The blonde just sighed, smiled at the cashier, and said his thanks as the cashier passed them back Eren’s change.

“Oh, before you go, you’re Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert, right?”

Ah, there it is. Armin put on his best smile; it was a tired one, but nonetheless a smile. Armin knew his fans deserved more, they deserved the entire world for putting someone like  _ him _ on a pedestal, but today he was simply exhausted and wanted to go home.

“Yeah, we are,” The brunette said next to him, flashing a peace sign.

“Okay, cool! I’m a really big fan of Attack On Titan, but to save us both from a mob, I won’t do anything too rash. I like your guys’ work! Also, you’re order number 91,” they said in a rush, passing over their receipt.

At this, Armin’s tired smile widened a little more.

“Thank you, honestly,” he said, “that means a lot.” 

The two friends walked away, awaiting their order. Armin’s phone buzzed with his pocket and was in sync with Eren’s, making them both raise a questioning eyebrow at each other before they whipped out their phones.

**_Bertholdt Hoover: hey guys! Good run through today. Tomorrow we’re shooting the second half of episode 14 and episode 15. 5am sharp! Love you all._ **

“Well, at least it’s not 2am.” Eren mused.

Back in season 2, there was a bit where a good half of the Scouts were stuck in a castle and were being attacked by titans during the night. That shoot called for 2am arrival time, along with paper-thin costumes in 20°F and a broken coffee machine on set. Yeah, it was a rough one, but it came out fantastic so who was Armin to complain?

The blonde liked the message and sent back a thumbs-up emoji, hearing the number for their order being called out. The cashier from earlier had both of their drinks and set them down on the counter. Both boys walked up and Eren showed his receipt, to which the cashier nodded and smiled.

“Have a nice day!”

Before grabbing his drink, Armin pulled out his wallet and picked out a $20 bill, slipping it across the counter.

“Thanks for the support, devote your heart.” He said smoothly, smiling and taking his drink. The cashier looked at him with wide eyes and pure admiration as they took the money, “Thank you, Mr. Arlert!” They said quietly in order not to cause a crowd. He put down his sunglasses and winked, walking out with Eren trailing behind him.

“Wow, aren’t you the stunner?” The brunette said as he unlocked his car.

“Shut up before I make you,” Armin said back, slipping in the car easily.

“And what would that entail?” For some reason, Eren continued to egg Armin on. The blonde didn’t know exactly why, but it’s not like he wasn’t going to come back with something better.

“Hardcore BDSM, knives, ropes, y’know- basic stuff.” He said casually, focusing on the McFlurry and taking a spoonful in his mouth.

Armin delicately chewed on the Oreo bit in his mouth before a voice was heard unnaturally close to his ear, less than a centimeter away, “Sounds like fun, can’t wait.”

The boy in the passenger seat let out a shriek as he jumped and nearly spilled his McFlurry all over his lap. He glanced at Eren, who had returned to his seat and was laughing maniacally whilst Armin breathed heavily with a light problem growing in his pants.

Ugh, that dick.


End file.
